


2:30AM

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [27]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third in a series of perspectives<br/>--<br/>He was definitely going to have to move out at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:30AM

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back in the swing of things with new perspectives.

Zylus didn't sleep much when the Hat Boys were awake past midnight. They didn't ever seem to be intent on sleeping, which was quite a big bother to the brunet. He had considered moving to Nilesy's and Panda's dorm, but decided that there was probably a lot of paperwork and complications involved.

"Hey, everyone's asleep, right?" Trott's voice floated up to the top floor where Zylus lay awake on his phone in his room.

"Yeah, we're all clear." Ross replied, sliding down the banister and landing heavily on the landing below. Zylus could see everything from his angle. "Did you text Nano?"

"Yeah about that..." Trott said to Ross, glancing back at Smiffy. "Come here for a second..." Zylus watched the two walk off into the kitchen and out of sight, whispering about things Alsmiffy wasn't allowed to hear.

Zylus yawned and checked the time. It was about 2:25 in the morning. Good thing he didn't need to get up early tomorrow, he thought. He also needed to get a better view of whatever was going down with the trio. He got up and crept to the bathroom, hiding behind the door and peering through the gap between the hinge and the wall. 

If Nano was coming over this late, something was bound to happen. The trio were being quite blasé about the whole ordeal, stomping around and making the floorboards squeak.

There were footsteps as Trott and Ross entered the room right as there was a sharp knock on the door. Trott opened it to reveal an angry looking Nano.

"There's a _fire_ raging in my building and you're wanting me down here _now?!_ Nano sounded incredulous. She wasn't bothering to keep quiet, either. If any of them woke up Lying...

"Perfect cover," Ross shrugged.

Smiffy darted to the window to try and get a look at any action. "There's a fire over there?"

Nano rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you want anyway?"

"Ssh! Everyone else is asleep!" Zylus found it a little funny that _now_ was the time where Trott realized how loud they were being. There were six other people in the house, including himself. They didn't want to hear the Hats up at 2:30AM.

Nano started getting all huffy. "Look, I already stole the redstone, what more do you want? My debt has been paid off, alright?"

What? Nano stole redstone? She owed them a debt? Zylus was tempted to text Nilsey and Panda what was happening, but decided that he typed to slow to keep up with the conversation.

"Well..." hummed Ross.

"We need you to drop it off somewhere else." said Trott, all plotting and professional.

Smiffy pulled away from the window to join the conversation again. "We're going to the video store."

Zylus stumbled and the door creaked. He threw his arm out to catch it and bit down hard on his lip. He heard one of the Playstation boys from next door sigh in their sleep. He had to be quieter.  
Nano sternly saying "No," snapped Zylus back to the interesting conversation.

"No?" chorused the three boys.

"What do you mean 'no'?" asked Smiffy, advancing a little on the girl.

"No." repeated Nano boldly. "I paid off your stupid, sketchy deal; I'm done with you three." Ross grabbed her arm before she could even think about leaving.

"Nano Sounds," he started formally. He knew what he was doing. "It'd be a shame for... say... Sjin ending up with your phone, wouldn't it? All those lovely pictures of you and your friends... I think Lalna is in some of those if I'm not mistaken?"

"Don't you touch my phone." Nano growled. Zylus had to commemorate her bravery. "I already said I'm leaving."

"Whoops!" Smiffy yelled loudly, waving Nano's phone around. It made Zylus cringe. Someone was _bound_ to wake up. "Already nicked it when Ross grabbed your arm!" Trott laughed behind him, but Nano ignored him and went straight for her device. Pocketing it before anyone could say another word.

"You can do your own drug trafficking from now on. Good day to you, sirs!" she said with finality. Nano would've done well in the drama department. She took her phone and stormed out the door, slamming it loudly as she left. 

The trio stormed upstairs quickly, fuming and complaining. Zylus jumped into the shower and hid behind the warped glass. He heard shouting from Smiffy and instructions from Trott before the three ran down the steps again, carrying what appeared to be squirt guns. 

"Mmm... What...?" Nathan stumbled into the bathroom from his own room. Zylus panicked. 

"Uh, hey, Nathan... Just uh– go back to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah..." yawned Nathan, only half-awake. "Uh huh," he turned and went back to his room.

There was laughter and then screaming from outside, and Zylus moved back to his room to be closer to all the action again. He saw Lying swish past from their room in the basement and out the door. They were in those weird blue wizard robes that they wore sometimes at night. Zylus suspected they summoned demons in the basement, and that was why he had Panda go down there to do his laundry every week.

A few minutes and several loud shouts later, Lying and the Hat Trio all entered the house again. The trio slinked up the steps angrily and not facing Lying. Zylus hopped back into bed as soon as he heard everyone come inside.

"You stay up there, I stay down here, and we all get along!" called Lying to the boys.  
Smiffy called a rather rude remark back to them, and with the noises Lying was making, Zylus wouldn't be surprised if they shredded the slime on the spot.

One of his friends had read Naruto at some point in their nerdy anime life, and had explained what a kitsune was. Lying did have a thing for magic and foxes, and they didn't forgive very easily... Kitsunes were looking like a good answer to all the questions Zylus ever had about the blond.

The Hats had the second door on the floor, Zylus had the third. He kept silent and still as the guys all grumbled and retired to their room. He was definitely going to move out at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to me and my Naruto phase for learning about kitsune spirit foxes  
> Shoutout to that one person somewhere for coming up with the fox!Lying thing  
> Shoutout to Nilesy who totally had a weaboo phase in highschool (in my AU canon).


End file.
